ingatan yang tidak pergi
by revabhipraya
Summary: Ingatanlah yang membimbing mereka bertemu di Budapes hari itu. #AusHunWeek2019 (3/7)


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** Canon.

**Summary:** Ingatanlah yang membimbing mereka bertemu di Budapes hari itu.

**ingatan yang tidak pergi** oleh revabhipraya  
_untuk aushun week 2019 {day #3: budapest, 8 juni 1920}_

* * *

.

.

.

Tanpa Roderich sadari, kakinya sudah membimbing pria itu menuju sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan kecuali jika ia menderita amnesia penuh.

Lagi-lagi tempat itu; Jembatan Elizabeth, salah satu jembatan ikonik di Hongaria. Jembatan yang menghubungkan dua area di Budapes, Buda dan Pes. Jembatan yang di bawahnya melintas aliran jernih sungai Danube. Jembatan yang namanya didasarkan kepada Elizabeth dari Bavaria, ratu dari Austria-Hongaria yang dibunuh pada tahun 1898.

Roderich menelan ludah. Kenangan buruk itu masih menyakitkan untuk diingat rupanya.

Kejadian itu sudah lewat 22 tahun yang lalu, tetapi Roderich masih tidak sanggup melupakannya. Ah, bahkan perpisahannya dengan Elizabeta akibat perpisahan negara mereka saja masih terasa menyakitkan, padahal itu sudah lama berlalu.

Senyum miris terbentuk di wajah Roderich. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan negaranya selama beberapa tahun ke belakang. Perang ini, perang itu, konsolidasi ini, kongres itu, perjanjian ini, ketetapan itu, dan lain sebagainya, semua tampaknya telah ia lalui sampai ia merasa tua―padahal seharusnya ia imortal. Semuanya ia lalui bersama tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah Elizabeta, tetapi pada akhirnya tetap saja mereka harus berpisah.

Roderich sadar bahwa hatinya melawan ketetapan. Ia tidak mau Austria berpisah dengan Hongaria―tidak mau dirinya berpisah dengan Elizabeta. Kalau ia boleh egois, ia akan mempersilakan siapa saja mengambil apa saja yang ia miliki asalkan satu: jangan, jangan pernah, jangan sekali-kali, jangan mencoba, memisahkan Elizabeta darinya. Bukan Hongaria yang Roderich pedulikan, melainkan Elizabeta. Andaikata wanita itu tidak akan pergi bersama dengan negaranya, Roderich yakin ia tidak akan sengotot itu untuk mempertahankan Hongaria sebagai bagian dari persatuan mereka.

Namun, semua itu sudah terjadi. Roderich tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk perpisahan mereka, kecuali mungkin jika ia ingin membentuk kembali negara persatuan seperti dulu. Sayangnya, egoisme yang muncul dari dalam dirinya sendiri itu harus ia tahan. Kondisi negaranya, juga negara Elizabeta, sama-sama tidak stabil untuk membentuk negara persatuan lagi saat ini. Lagi pula, demonstrasi rakyat di masa lalu sudah cukup membuatnya trauma. Kalau bersama dengan Elizabeta membuat orang-orang benci kepadanya, maka baiklah, ia akan memendam perasaannya dalam-dalam demi keselamatan banyak orang.

Roderich menyandarkan badannya ke pinggiran jembatan. Rasanya percuma memendam perasaan dalam-dalam kalau pada akhirnya, kakinya membimbingnya langsung ke tempat yang paling ia hindari: jembatan yang menandakan bahwa ia dan Elizabeta _dulunya_ pernah bersatu.

Mengapa Elizabeta tidak mengganti nama jembatan ini, sih?

"Roddy?"

Spontan Roderich menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ia tidak ragu untuk menoleh, sama sekali tidak. Selama ia hidup, hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya "Roddy"—menyingkat namanya seenak jidat dan memberikan imbuhan imut pula. Dan, orang itu—betapa sialnya kebetulan ini—adalah orang yang sejak tadi hadir di dalam pikirannya.

Sosok dengan nama Elizabeta Héderváry yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di sisi kiri Roderich, tengah menatap pria itu tidak percaya. Wanita itu, sama dengan ingatan Roderich saat terakhir kali melihatnya, masih memiliki rambut cokelat panjang bergelombang yang selalu dirawat dengan baik—sebuah pertanyaan besar bagi Roderich yang tidak paham mengapa Elizabeta pandai mengurus rambut tetapi tidak dengan rumahnya sendiri. Ia berdiri tegap di dalam balutan pakaian militernya, tampak tangguh tetapi masih menguarkan aura feminin yang kuat. Terakhir, tatapan yang ia lempar melalui iris hijaunya itu tampak tidak berubah saat menatap Roderich, meski tentu saja ditutupi dengan tatapan lain yang dibuat-buat.

Roderich menegakkan badannya sebelum membungkuk hormat. Disapanya, "Elizabeta."

Elizabeta mendecak geli. Roderich kembali menegakkan badan saat Elizabeta menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan. "Apa-apaan itu, pakai membungkuk segala. Kaupikir aku Elizabeth?"

"Kau _memang_ Elizabeth."

"Tidak, tidak," geleng Elizabeta. "Aku ini Elizabeta, bukan Elizabeth."

"Pengucapan nama itu berbeda karena logat saja, 'kan?"

Pelan, Elizabeta mendengus.

Pembicaraan mereka mengenai nama Elizabeta berakhir begitu saja. Elizabeta menghampiri pagar sisi jembatan lalu menyandarkan badannya di sana. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di atas pagar dan ia jadikan tumpuan. Wanita itu menatap menerawang jauh ke ujung sungai Danube yang dapat terjangkau mata. Dari cara Elizabeta menatap cakrawala di ujung sana—kalau memang berujung—Roderich tahu wanita itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Roderich sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di samping Elizabeta. Sengaja ia tidak menatap ke sisi yang sama dengan Elizabeta agar wanita itu tidak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk bicara. Roderich merasa bahwa Elizabeta masih sungkan terhadapnya. "Ada yang kaupikirkan?"

"Masalah negara yang tidak perlu kautahu, Roddy," ucap Elizabeta sambil melepas tawa hambar. "Kalau kautahu, bagaimana aku bisa menjamin keselamatan negaraku nantinya?"

Roderich mendengus. "Benar. Baiklah, tidak usah kaujawab."

"Tapi kalau tidak kujawab," Elizabeta terkekeh pelan, "kita jadi tidak ada bahan obrolan, ya?"

"Oh." Roderich mengerjap. "Kaumau mengobrol?"

"Aku bisa langsung pergi begitu aku melihatmu tadi," tukas Elizabeta tanpa ragu, "tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Dan kau jelas tahu apa alasannya."

Kalau Roderich boleh berbohong, ia akan bilang tidak tahu, sih.

Elizabeta menghela napas. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Roderich menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak akan menerima jawabannya."

"Masa?" Elizabeta mendongakkan kepala. Tatapannya pindah dari ujung sungai Danube ke langit yang siang itu cerah tidak berawan. "Coba saja."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Kau hanya tidak mau memberikan alasannya."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak tahu," tegas Roderich. "Aku sedang tidak fokus dan saat sadar, aku sudah ada di sini."

Elizabeta menghela napas. "Jarak rumah kita itu jauh, lo."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kau bisa-bisanya bilang bahwa kau sedang tidak fokus sampai bisa datang ke sini?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang tidak punya alasan lain."

Kalimat penegasan yang datang dari Roderich itu membuat Elizabeta tidak lagi menjawab. Keduanya lagi-lagi terjebak dalam keheningan yang canggung. Roderich ingin berbalik, ingin menelaah wajah Elizabeta dan mencari tahu kata-kata apa yang akan dikeluarkan sang wanita dari ekspresinya. Namun, tidak, ia tidak akan melakukannya karena masih merasa tidak enak kepada wanita itu.

"Roddy," panggil Elizabeta tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Aku rindu."

Baiklah, kali ini Roderich tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh. "Apa?"

"Bukan cuma kau yang datang ke sini karena rindu," ujar Elizabeta sambil ikut menoleh. Ia membentuk senyum. "Untuk apa aku datang jauh-jauh ke jembatan ini, kalau bukan untuk mengenang aliansi kita dulu?"

Bingung, Roderich memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kenapa, Liz?"

"Kenapa?" Senyum Elizabeta semakin melebar. "Sepertinya tubuhmu mengingat, tapi otakmu tidak, ya."

Roderich mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia masih tidak memahami perkataan Elizabeta, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Elizabeta menyelesaikan bicaranya lebih dulu.

"Baiklah, karena kau benar-benar kelihatan tidak tahu, aku akan beri satu pertanyaan." Elizabeta memutar badannya, menghadap Roderich. "Hari ini tanggal berapa, Roddy?"

"Anu … 8 Juni?"

Elizabeta memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi?"

Roderich mengerjap beberapa kali. Masih belum ia temukan jawaban atas teka-teki dari perkataan Elizabeta sejak tadi. Memangnya ada apa dengan rindu yang mereka rasakan, Jembatan Elizabeth yang jadi tanda persatuan mereka, dan tanggal 8 Juni? Memangnya tanggal persatuan Austria-Hongaria itu tanggal—_oh_.

_OH!_

Senyum Elizabeta melebar. "Sudah paham sekarang?"

"Ya." Roderich memaksakan seulas senyum untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Mungkin apa yang kaukatakan ada benarnya. Tubuhku mengingat, tetapi otakku tidak—atau, agak terlambat mengingat."

"Bukan masalah." Elizabeta kembali menyandarkan badannya ke pagar sisi jembatan. "Meski dalam kondisi yang berbeda, kita toh masih bisa bertemu."

Kini, Roderich tidak ragu lagi untuk menghadap ke arah yang sama dengan Elizabeta. Pria itu membalikkan dan menyandarkan badannya ke pagar sisi jembatan, juga dengan kedua siku tangan sebagai tumpuan. Ia menempelkan bahunya ke bahu Elizabeta. Wanita itu bereaksi sedikit, tetapi tidak menjauh.

"Liz," panggil Roderich.

"Hm?"

"Selamat hari jadi."

"… agak sedikit terlambat, bukan? Ingat status kita?"

"Bukan masalah, 'kan?" Roderich mengulas senyum, kali ini bukan lagi senyum yang dipaksakan untuk menutupi malu. "Sampai kapan pun, mau kita berpisah ataupun tidak, 8 Juni akan tetap jadi hari jadi kita."

Elizabeta mendengus pelan. Wanita itu tidak menjawab ucapan Roderich, tidak dengan anggukan, gelengan, maupun perkataan. Ia hanya mencondongkan badan, membuat Roderich khawatir wanita itu akan terjatuh ke aliran Sungai Danube yang meski tenang, tetap saja menyeramkan. Namun, sepertinya Elizabeta tidak berniat melompat.

"Kautahu," ucap Elizabeta tiba-tiba, "aku tidak keberatan kalau kau datang sering-sering ke sini."

Jawaban itu tidak berhubungan dengan apa yang Roderich katakan sebelumnya, tetapi seperti itulah dirinya dan Elizabeta. Mereka bisa mengatakan apa saja dan membiarkan lawan bicara mereka menangkap makna tersirat di balik kata-kata tersebut—bahkan meski itu tidak berhubungan sama sekali. Bagi Roderich, kata-kata Elizabeta barusan berarti, "Ya, kita bisa terus merayakan hari jadi kita di sini."

Maka, Roderich mencondongkan badannya. "Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku tidak akan kembali saja."

Elizabeta tertawa. Dan bagi Roderich, tawa itu bermakna, "Ya."

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N.**

Ngaret sehari, maafkan :(

Sebenernya eksekusi udah dari kemarin tapi waktu habis buat bayar utang blog ;;_;; eh begitu sekarang luang, waktu malah habis buat main game dan bikin AU OCs : )

Buat hari ketiga ini, aku ambil prompt dari SeiYoshi, yaitu **Budapest, 8 Juni 1920, mereka kembali dengan perasaan yang masih sama**. Berhubung tempatnya Budapes, yang sejujurnya bikin aku bahagia banget, langsunglah aku eksekusi Jembatan Elizabeth buat setting-nya xDD

_Anyway_, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1440 H bagi yang merayakan! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin dari aku selaku author yang suka mangkir :"))))))

Ditunggu komentarnya! :3


End file.
